1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to tuning of work to meet one or more performance goals.
2. Description of the Related Art
When work is submitted to a server for processing, the work may be assigned a performance goal (e.g., the IBM® z/OS® operating system provides a performance goal using a Workload Manager). The term work may be described as a task that is awaiting resources for execution. The performance goal, for example, may be expressed as a response time goal (e.g., the work is to be completed within 30 seconds). The performance goal is either met or not met. When processing of work does not meet the performance goal associated with the work, an operating system may attempt to help the work complete quickly by assigning additional resources to the work. Reports may then be generated that indicate which performance goals were met (i.e., which work met the associated performance goal, and which work did not meet its goal).
For work that does not meet the performance goals, a skilled technician examines the work and determine why processing of the work did not meet the performance goal and whether the performance goal is attainable. The technician manually tunes various parts of the work or the processing system (e.g., a computer system or a network of computer systems) in order for the work to meet the associated performance goal. This tuning process may include collecting instrumentation data, analyzing the collected data, taking some action, and then rerunning the work to see whether the performance goal is achieved. Instrumentation data may be described as diagnostic data (e.g., how many CPU seconds were consumed by the work, were there Input/Output (I/O) delays, etc.). However, sometimes, the technician does not have the luxury of being able to examine the work after the work has completed because the work is dynamically created. In this case, the technician attempts to manually recreate the work in order to follow the manual tuning process.
Some conventional systems offer approaches to improving performance in real-time, but these systems may be improved. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved tuning system.